


I'll always come back to my happy place (and that means you)

by AlidaClem



Series: Family Bonding Time [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Omega Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlidaClem/pseuds/AlidaClem
Summary: Yuri has a right to choose who he bonds to, or if he does so at all.His long-absent mother disagrees.His parents are there to defend his free-will, thankfully.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Family Bonding Time [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713961
Comments: 13
Kudos: 165





	I'll always come back to my happy place (and that means you)

Nikolai was a reasonable man above all his other features. He knew very well that his age would, sooner or later, play against him and win. 

The only reason he fought back vehemently was his Yuratchka. 

The boy was the light of his life, his joy, and pride. He wouldn’t change his grandson for anything, even if his daughter didn’t share his feelings about 

the tiny blonde. 

The boy deserved all the love in the world, and he found it in the form of Yuuri and Viktor. 

Nikolai felt at ease when Yura found the young couple, knowing the teen had managed to find his place in the world, among people who’d be able to comprehend him like Nikolai only could dream of doing, and also see him age far beyond what his old-man had to offer. 

So, after talking with the couple on one of their many visits to Moscow, he decided to name them as substitute guardians of Yuri.

He’d felt at peace. 

When death came and took him around a year after that, he welcomed it with a light heart, hoping that his Yuratchka wouldn’t suffer too much for his departure. 

Yuri, on the other hand, did his best to learn how to live without the comforting presence of his grandfather, who had been his pillar when no one else was there for him. He mourned for a long time, crying himself to sleep and only finding a bit of comfort in the gentle embrace of his dam and sire, who were there for him without fault, every step of the way. 

Life, as Yuri came to understand, had to keep going, though, even if he had a hole in his heart where the presence of his grandfather once was. 

Keeping the memory of Nikolai close to his heart, Yuri found comfort in thinking that the man would never truly leave him, always accompanying him along the way, his love the proof that he was there, albeit not physically. 

Yuuri and Viktor had then taken care of the boy, having talked to said boy’s mother at Nikolai’s funeral, getting her reluctant permission to keep on taking care of Yuri. 

The family didn’t have another encounter with Yura’s mother after that.

* * *

The day Yuri managed to beat Viktor on their last competition against each other, the blonde felt both a spout of pride and sadness. He had finally won against his biggest rival, his sire, and he could see the happiness of said achievement reflected on his family and friends. 

He only wished his grandpa had been there to see him succeed, too. 

Pushing the thought aside, the blonde relinquished on his triumph and accepted Viktor’s embrace, finding support in it. 

\- You won fair and square, Yura. You were beautiful out there. – Murmured the older alpha, his words kind and sincere, not a hint of bitterness nor resentment on his tone. 

Yuri felt like his cheeks would get stuck with how much he was smiling, only aggravating the situation when he saw his dam waving at him from the barrier, his posture excited and cheery. 

\- Mama! Mama, how did I do?! – shouted the blonde while fast-skating toward the omega, his sire following not far behind.

Once he was close enough, Yuuri practically sandwiched the young alpha, his crutch forgotten in favor of clinging to his pup. - You were incredible, Yura! It was the perfect program, and you skated gorgeously to it. I couldn’t be happier, baby. 

Yuri laughed, a little bit on the emotional side, but not letting his tears fall. 

– Are you both proud of me? - he asked, looking at the parent figures in his life. 

\- Of course, we are, Yuratchka, we'll always be as long as you're happy. 

\- As your sire said, we’re proud of who you are as a whole, Yura. Winning or losing, we’d be proud of you no matter what, dear. 

The trio hugged again, and Yuri couldn’t hold at bay his tears anymore. 

* * *

Yuuri was waiting for his family in the changing room, permission to wait for them there granted since he was the well-known husband and father of the top scorers of the night. 

He was absentmindedly massaging his legs when the sound of coughing interrupted his thinking.

A pair of vaguely familiar cold green eyes clashed with his brown ones.

\- Mrs. Plisetsky! What a surprise to see you here. - Exclaimed the omega, his posture going rigid at the woman's hostile demeanor. 

-Mr. Nikiforov, long time no see. I was hoping I could share a word with you. 

Yuri's mother, Irena, was not leaving much of a choice to Yuuri, who felt cornered by her angry pheromones. 

Before he could answer, though, she continued with her speech. - It has come to my knowledge that you both have taken good care of Yura. Yet, it seems like you forgot to take his future into account and have been neglecting the courting process my son has yet to start.

Yuuri felt a little lost and a little bitter at her insinuations. Courting was something that came whenever one wanted, and with the person they chose. If Yuri didn't want to follow that custom now, nor ever, he was in his right to do so. Yuuri would never force him to choose a mate out of tradition (he knew first hand how much that hurt).

-Mrs. Plisetsky - he started, trying to reign in his upset pheromones. - I respect your opinion on the matter, but Viktor and I would rather let Yuri choose his mate when he deems it convenient. There's no rush; he's only eighteen after all.

-I understand that you'd think that since you're too young to be a proper parent, but I know how hard it is for an alpha to encounter a proper mate, and I want Yuri to have only the best of the best omega as his partner.

Something ugly started boiling inside Yuuri's chest, fueled by anger and disdain. How dare she say he was not fit to be a parent when she had abandoned her son, just to have a "fresh start" with a new partner? And why did it have to be an omega? 

-Yuri is perfectly capable of choosing a mate on his own. I won't interfere in his love life, because I deem my child capable of taking his own decisions. And if by any chance he makes a mistake and ends up hurt, I'll help him, but that's it---

-That child is  _ mine _ , and I must remind you that I'm only letting you play family because of  _ his _ sake, not yours. If he were to choose, believe me, some low-key omega as you would never win against his mother. 

A growl escaped her throat, low, warning, and Yuuri responded with a snarl of his own, his fangs showing a little. 

-Insult me all you want, Mrs. Plisetsky, but my decision won't change. Yuri will do whatever he wants with his life as long as he stays healthy, safe, and happy. You have no right to come here and start demanding things all of a sudden, not when you were absent for so long. He's legally an adult now; he doesn't need your permission to do anything. 

She scoffed but didn't utter another word. Instead, she took a seat at the other end of the bench Yuuri was sitting in and started permeating the air with alpha pheromones, making the omega dizzy with the smell. 

Yuuri's pride didn't let him move.

A minute or so later, both Yurio and Viktor entered the room, in search of their omega. To find him mildly intoxicated with the pheromones of the woman was un unpleasant sight, to put it mildly. 

-What are you doing here, witch?! - Growled Yurio, with his body tensing and his pupils turning into slits. He confronted his mother while his sire tended to his dam, running his wrists through the omega's neck to soothe his anxious mate. 

-That's no way to talk to your mother, Yuri. I didn't take you for a foul-mouthed brat. 

\- I'm  _ not  _ talking to my mother, I'm talking to  _ you.  _ I won't ask you again; what are you doing here? 

The woman raised, her eyes barely recognizing the presence of the couple in the room. She tried to take Yuri's hand between hers's but the boy took a step back, snarling. 

With a sigh, she said: - I'm here because I can't let you continue dishonoring our family name. If you had been a beta or omega, then I wouldn't have wasted my time coming here. Yet, you're an alpha, and that changes things. All Plisetsky alphas must be bonded to an omega by the age of twenty. 

You already produce money on your own, you should start the courting process with the partner I choose for you since your disgrace of a father disappeared many years ago.

Yurio couldn't believe what he was hearing. The audacity of his the woman before him was on a whole new level.

-Yeah, because that worked for you, huh? Not even my sperm donor could bare being with you, and you want me to make the same mistakes? No way in hell!

Viktor, who had been watching the exchange quietly, carefully pried away from the arms of his mate and, after taking a few quick steps, put himself between the other two alphas in the room. 

-Mrs. Plisetsky, while we appreciate your intent on taking care of our son, we have to ask you not to interfere again. Nor your opinion nor you are welcomed in our family, and, if it's a matter of surnames, I'll gladly give Yurio my own, proven he wants it, so he'll be free to live however he wishes. If Yura wants you back in his life in the future, well, that's on him, but unless that happens,  ** stay away from my family.  **

The woman stood there, speechless, trying to find the blonde's face in a final attempt to convince him to follow her lead. 

-If you don't come with me now, Yuri, this will be the last interaction we'll ever have. I hope you know that I won't go back on my word. If you don't come with me, you're no longer my son, and every person in our family will turn their back on you; you'll be alone.

Yurio snorted, a tiny, sad smile displayed on his face. - Like you have ever given two shits about me. Go away, it won't make a difference to me at all. 

With a final glare, she left the room, and the silence was only interrupted by the quiets sobs the youngest was trying very hard to muffle against his hands. 

His mother had hurt him until their very last interaction, and he didn't have his grandpa to take care of him anymore. 

But he had Viktor, and he had Yuuri, and that was more than what he had ever felt he deserved. 

(The family left the room in a tangle of limbs, their hearts a little sad, but their love for each strong still).

* * *

(+1)

-I'm going to marry Otabek. 

Viktor almost dropped the plate he was drying, while Yuuri jumped on his place at the table, spilling a little bit of the juice he was taking over himself.

-Uhm, Yura, not like I'm going to say you shouldn't but, are you two even dating in the first place? - asked Viktor, after putting away the plate and turning to look at his son, who was sitting at the table beside his dam. 

-Not yet. - answered the young man with eyes full of resolution. - But I'll ask him out when he comes on vacations, and then, if he says yes, someday I'll marry him. 

Yuuri, who had been looking at his pup astounded, got a soft look around his eyes, a warm smile spreading on his face. - He'll be very lucky to have you, baby. And you should be very respectful of him, too, okay? It takes two persons to make a relationship work, after all. 

Yurio nodded vigorously, determination making him let out sweet-smelling pheromones. 

-Well, I guess we're giving you our blessing for the future, Yura. I wish you luck, kit. Otabek is a great boy, I'm sure you'd make a great couple. - Said Viktor, his eyes sparkling with mischievousness, and undoubtful warmth.

Yuri felt his cheeks reddening, a little bit of his unashamed attitude melting, yet feeling himself giddy with joy because his parents were giving him their support, and that was the push he needed the most. 

(+2)

-Uh, Mama?? Papa?? 

The sound of the door closing caught the attention of the couple, who were watching a movie in the living room, with Makkachin lying by Yuuri's side. 

The three of them turned their attention to the familiar voice, pausing the movie once they saw he wasn't alone.

-Hi there, Yura. Hello to you too, Otabek, how nice to see you! - exclaimed Yuuri, disentangling himself from his mate and pushing his body to stand. - Would you like something to drink? 

Viktor, who had a knowing glint in his eyes, gently guided his husband back to sitting on the sofa, giving the young couple (still standing at the entryway) a wink and a smile. - Don't worry my love, and take a seat you two, I'll go fetch something special to drink so we can celebrate!

-Wha- celebrate? And what are we celebrating, Viktor? - wondered Yuuri, who now had both young men sitting in front of him.

\- Let the lovebirds tell you, dear! - said the other, disappearing right after that.

Huffing, the omega turned his attention back to the boys, who were sweating buckets. 

\- Well? Something you want to share, boys? 

-Well, remember how I told you both that someday I'd marry Otabek?

-Of course, how could I forget? But I thought you wanted to wait a little more before proposing, Yura.

Otabek, who had been silent since he entered the apartment, was the one to speak then.

-Mr. Yuuri, I asked for your son's hand today. 

Ah, so that's what happened. Yuuri should have known, nothing ever went according to plan when it came to those two. 

Yuuri liked Otabek, of course, he would have been a little more apprehensive toward his son's courting if not (although he wouldn't have intervened, anyway), yet a primal instinct that came with being the boy's dam, made his posture go rigid, and his voice a little more intimidating as he asked:

-You promise to take care of him, just like he will care for you?

Otabek's answer was immediate.

-Yes, of course. 

And perhaps it was the fact that he bared his neck for the omega, or how he held his pup's hands with tender care between his own, but Yuuri felt at ease after hearing the resolution in those words.

-All right then, honey - he said in a soothing voice, feeling a little bit emotional by the sweet display. - Welcome to the family!

Viktor, who had been waiting so he wouldn't interrupt the conversation, entered the room with wine, glasses, and the Makkachin-themed tissue-holder. 

(Yuuri still cried all over his mate, but the sentiment was what mattered in the end).

Later that night, when both couples had retired to sleep, Yuuri asked Viktor what he had been wondering for a while:

-How did you know they were going to tell us about their engagement?

Viktor smiled, enveloping his husband in a hug and talking against the other's temple, where he laid a kiss.

-Otabek came to talk with us yesterday, but you were gone grocery shopping with Yura. He wanted both our blessings, though, so he asked me if you would mind him asking you today, even if he had talked about it already with Yura.

Yuuri laughed softly, thinking of a very flustered Otabek trying to deal with the notion of confronting the parents two times instead of one. 

-He's a great person, and I have no doubt those two will ve very happy together. I'm glad they found each other.

Viktor smiled, mildly scenting his mate, like they did every night before going to sleep. 

-Me too, love. 

(+3)

-Are you ready, baby? 

Yuri took a deep breath, the air catching on his throat by the amount of emotion coursing through his body. 

Yet, he couldn't stop smiling. 

-Yes Mama, I am. Do I look nice?

Yuuri checked his pup over, verifying that everything was in order. 

The young man was wearing a white shirt he had worn at his parents' wedding, many years ago. (Something old).

Viktor had gifted him a grey tuxedo that fitted the tall blonde just right and made his hair and eyes stand out. He looked very handsome in it. (Something new).

His sire had also handed him his favorite tie, a turquoise one that made Yura's eyes shine. (Something borrowed).

And finally, Yuuri had styled the alpha's hair into a beautiful braid, which he adorned with tiny blue, crystal flowers. (Something blue).

Satisfied, and teary-eyed, he said without a trace of doubt:

-You are the most beautiful groom I have ever seen, Yura. I'm so proud of you, pup. 

\- You are beautiful, Yuratchka - said Viktor, entering the room. - Beautiful, and kind, and smart. We're very proud of you, kit.

If Yurio got a little emotional himself, well, it was only for his parents to see. Not like they saw much through their tears, anyway. Less so once they started a group hug (interrupted only by the exasperated voice of Yakov, calling them over so the ceremony could start).

It started on time, anyway, with both fiancés walking to the altar together, hand on hand, smiles, and tears, already showing on their faces. 

Yuri felt happy beyond measure, and after looking at Otabek in the eyes and knowing that his joy was shared, well, it just made him feel blithe beyond words. 

(+4)

Yuuri came a little late to the realization, but really, it had been there all along, he just didn't think about it, as if it wasn't even a possibility. 

Seeing his pup collecting most of his things and putting them in boxes, though, was a pretty rude wake-up call. 

Yuri was moving out to live with Otabek. 

It made sense, of course, that he wanted to start a new life with his husband, but it hurt all the same. Yuuri felt like he had had his pup living with them for way too little time. Six years wasn't nearly enough to satisfy himself. 

But he would never hold back his son. He wanted him happy, above everything else. So, quietly as to not disturb the blonde, he made his way to the master bedroom and laid down on the bed, with silent tears going down dampened cheeks until he cried himself to sleep. 

It was Viktor who woke him, hours later, with eyes that reflected his sadness.

-I know, my love. It's okay, we'll see him plenty still. We can always bribe him into coming unless he wants his Mama to be sad. You know he won't resist that argument. 

Yuuri laughed a little despite his tears, burrowing his face underneath Viktor's chin, enjoying his mate's warmth. 

-Don't you dare, Vitya. We'll learn to live on our own again without blackmailing our pup to come back, you'll see. 

A bark had Yuuri going back on his statement. - We'll always have Makkachin too, of course, sorry girl. 

-You'll always have me too, Mama, Papa. Don't be silly, you old men. Honestly, every week you turn more and more dramatic. - Exclaimed their son from the threshold, soft and soothing. 

After receiving permission to enter the nest, he climbed until he was sandwiched by both his parents, their familiar scents embracing him. 

-I'll visit every week, I promise. If I can't, I'll call. But you'll have me around forever, like it or not, so don't be sad about me leaving, please. 

It was a hard thing to ask for, and the parents knew they couldn't promise to not feel sad, but honestly? Their happiness surpassed every bit of sadness Yurio's departure meant, because their pup was happy.

And what left was there to want?

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, the end! It took me so much time to decide how to close this series, but I have never liked leaving stuff unfinished, so, here is my sorry excuse for an ending! (Sorry)  
> Anyway, I had a lot of fun by working in this (though I admit I still can't grasp alpha/beta/omega dynamics in some senses, but meh, I didn't touch those topics anyway, so I don't feel all that guilty).
> 
> Thank you for reading, if you got here, and I hope you have a nice morning/evening/night!   
> Take care!


End file.
